


Hopeless

by fantasizewithme_0719



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Jealous Ben, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Roommates, Waiters & Waitresses, jealous Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasizewithme_0719/pseuds/fantasizewithme_0719
Summary: Rey has to move in with her friend Ben.Both of them are hopeless for each other and both of them are oblivious idiots.But hopefully living together will set things straight.





	Hopeless

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever completed Reylo fic, using one of my favorite tropes. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.   
> This is such an amazing fandom! I consume Reylo fanfiction daily and it was so much fun to actually be able to contribute to it.

Rey was sitting on the beach, butt planted in the sand, as the waves crashed into the shore causing water to wash over her feet. She had her face turned up so she could smile at the sun. She was four deep in her margaritas and feeling wavy like the ocean. Seagulls were calling into the wind that whistled right back. And when she listened closely enough she could hear her name.

"Reeeeey," the wind would call out. "Reeeeey"...

  
"REY!" Came a shrill voice too close to her ear.

  
She came back to reality with something wet on her hand. It was the fountain coke she was making for table 9. Who knows how long that was left flowing?

  
"What has gotten into you today?" Rose stared at her.

  
Rose, sweet Rose, her best friend and best coworker at The First Order Bar and Grill. Though everyday was redundant in her life, today was mind-numbing bad. When she woke up this morning, her heart was set on the pile of junk food sitting in her kitchen plus her long-overdue Star Wars marathon. A single phone call from Unkar( her boss) had squashed her much needed day off.

  
"I'm sorry, Rose, I just really don't want to be here right now."

  
"Join the club, sweetheart, now get those drinks to table 9, they are staring daggers at you."

  
Rey got her mind back on her money and trotted over with her work smile glued to her face.

  
Table after table came and went. It was a Friday night, after all, their busiest night of the week. In addition, it was football season and their large number of TVs attracted the macho men who thought all their waitress wanted in life was to be hit on. She was willing to flash her smile and talk real slow and sweet to them, so they would actually leave a decent tip. But, the ones who were brave enough to get handsy, or talk dirty her, got left to fend for themselves because no amount of money was worth that shit. 

When her last table of the night finally left, Rey had to physically stop herself from doing celebratory somersaults. She did however pour herself and Rose a celebratory shot.

  
"Rough night ladies?" Phasma called out to them as she found two intruders behind her bar.

  
Rey gave a grunt in response.

  
"Alright have a seat and I'll get you another one."

  
"Oh, Phas, you sure do know how to spoil us, " Rose giggled as she slid her shot glass forward.

  
"Don't forget me"

  
A low voice came from behind Rey.

She whipped around to find Ben smiling down at her.

  
Rey felt herself relax. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes" His tall, dark, and handsome self, with that dark flowing head of hair and his answering smile that almost knocked her off her stool.

  
"I would have been here sooner but I thought you had the night off."

  
Ben frequently came in to First Order when Rey was working and got himself a booth. She'd seen him spend hours at a time in her section. He is in school for his master's and one night before a big presentation he had his books and papers spread chaotically all across the table. His frantic looks and noises did alarm some of the guests, but Rey couldn't help but find it endearing. Out of her five shifts a week, Ben was there for at least three of them. He had told her many times that he loves the food, that Phasma made drinks worth every penny, and he could always count on great service. The last part made Rey blush because, of course, she was always his waitress. Having him around so much didn't bother Rey one bit, in fact it was the opposite. Ben knew how to calm her down and having him there gave her comfort. Plus, he was a hundred times better than some of her other regulars.

  
"I was supposed to, but Paige was sick and I couldn't leave Rose here alone. My marathon will have to wait." Rey sounded unbothered and optimistic now, but a mere twenty minutes ago she was speaking in only cuss words. Which is precisely why Rose gave her the side-eye.

  
"Well, are you almost done here? I'm sure we could squeeze in A New Hope before you pass out on the couch." Ben teased her.

  
"Now there's an idea. Rose, you coming?"

  
"No, no, you two enjoy. You know how I feel about Star Wars." Rose scrunched her nose to reiterate her point.

  
"Fair enough, shall we?"

  
Ben nodded and held his hand out for Rey to lead the way.

 

 

 

  
She did not, in fact, make it through her movie last night. She ended up passing out on the couch, just as Ben predicted. He knew her so well because he was her roommate now.

 

 

 

  
Rose had come to her one night with such a sad face, that Rey's stomach fell. It soon came to light that she would be moving out of their cozy two bedroom apartment, and moving in with Finn; they were ready for the next step (her words). Yes, at first she wanted to be angry. Rose left her with a month to renew the lease with a new roommate or find an affordable place to stay. Rey's mind was spinning but she calmed enough to congratulate her best friend and realize this was a good thing.

  
Rey never saw it coming but Ben took her in.

 

  
  
_They were sitting in their usual booth at First Order. It was often that they found themselves up there even on their off nights. Ben was finishing an essay, which to Rey seemed an impossible feat at a bar. Rose and Rey paid him no mind during their girl chat._

  
_"I'm not going to renew the lease with someone else in our place. There are just too many good memories for some weirdo to come and taint. I will find somewhere, so please stop worrying."_

  
_Rey seemed to be reassuring Rose more than herself the past week._

_A beat of silence went by before Ben suddenly tuned in to their conversation._

  
_He jerked his head toward Rey. "What?"_

_They both laughed at his sudden interest._

_"Did you say you are looking for somewhere to live? What's wrong with your apartment? Rose, where are you going? What's going on?"_

  
_Rey put her hand on Ben's shoulder and whispered for him to breathe. He exhaled for effect but never took his eyes off Rey._

  
_"Rose is moving in with Finn, so I am going to need a new place to stay. I've only been looking for a week now, something is bound to pop up."_

 

_"Move in with me" He blurted out._

  
_Rey and Rose both gaped at him._

  
_"Ben, that's sweet but I know you like your space. Hell, I doubt I could even afford half of your rent..."_

  
_The list of reasons could have went on and on, but Ben cut her off._

  
_"I am not that anti-social, I like people."_

_Rey snorted and Ben scowled._

  
_"Some people, and I'm not worried about the money, it doesn't have to be half."_

  
_Rey kept her eyes trained to his. He was serious. Could she really do this? Or better yet, was this really a good idea?_

_"I know you are offering because you feel sorry for me, but there is no need to worry-"_

  
_"I'm not worried Rey, really. Please accept my offer." Ben's eyes were large and persuading._

  
_Living with the man she has a crush on, was a terrible idea. So naturally..._

  
_"Okay!"_

  
_Rey didn't believe her own ears, but when Rose squealed, she knew it was real._

  
_Ben just gave a satisfied smile, mumbled something about making arrangements and went back to typing his paper._

 

 

 

The first month together was a happy one.  
They quickly found that their routines fit well together.

  
Ben liked to cook, Rey liked to eat.  
Ben enjoyed watching TV on the couch, Rey enjoyed falling asleep on the couch.

  
Living with Ben felt cozy. Like Rey finally had a home.

  
As for Rey's crush on Ben, well that was very much still intact. What's worse, it had deepened. Her affection for this man grew daily. How could it not? He was a giant softy.

  
One Friday night after an excruciating shift at First Order, her exhaustion was palpable. Ben took it upon himself to prepare her favorite hot tea as she laid out on the couch. He took his usual spot next to her. What surprised Rey was when he picked up her foot and began massaging it. For the next 20 minutes she had the best foot rub of her life. Her eyes were closed in pure bliss, but when she peeked them open, she saw Ben smiling down at her. He looked...happy, or maybe something else too. Regardless, Ben Solo was a softy. At least he was for Rey. So you see, how could she not be smitten with him?

  
Things went on this way for weeks. Their friendship that began two years prior after meeting through Finn, was stronger than ever. And they tell you not to live with your friends. Buttock. Moving in with Ben was one of Rey's better ideas.

 

 

 

 

  
Two months living with Ben Solo and barely any fights. He did hound her to get her stuff unpacked because he would run into boxes in the hallway and curse loudly. She would cringe from wherever she was and brace herself for a speech about how she couldn't keep living out of boxes and needed to get settled.

  
And Rey's only complaint was Ben's messy habits. The worst of which was his laundry. Between school, work outs, his TA job and pajamas...he filled the laundry up every other day. Even if they were mostly black, his wardrobe was extensive. It wasn't like she had to do his laundry or anything, but he did leave his clothes everywhere. Clean and dirty, he didn't discriminate. He just could not seem to put them away.

One day, she came inside from her jog with her music blaring in her headphones. Ben was no where in sight as she trotted into the kitchen to replenish with water. Rey was dying to remove her sweatshirt so she could breathe properly and when she did, it took her shirt with it. She made her way to her room in just her sports bra, to get all her sweaty clothes in the hamper.

  
After opening her door ,she stopped dead in her tracks.

  
"Ben?"

  
Ben looked up, his eyes dark filled with panic.

  
It was then that Rey noticed he was shirtless and well, so was she.

  
"Ben, what are you doing in my room?"

  
He was digging through her hamper, looking distraught. Rey felt unnerved, but also wanted to know what the hell was going on.

  
"I can't find my fucking wallet anywhere..."

  
Okay. Understandable. But why did he think it would be in her clothes?

  
"Ben, I can help you look but it's not going to be in my hamper. I keep my things tidy. I actually pick up my clothes and I haven't seen-"

  
But she was quieted as he stalked toward her.

  
"What is that supposed to mean?"

  
_Ben. Shirtless. Run._

  
"Well, come on-"

  
"Are you bothered by the way I live, Rey?"

  
He kept coming closer and she glanced down at her hands, once again reminded that they were half naked in a small space.

  
"Not bothered, really, it's your place but this wouldn't have happened if you cleaned up better.."

  
Rey watched as his eyes slowly trailed down her body. It was like he hadn't really been paying attention and he was just coming to.

  
"My place?"

  
She cocked her eyebrows.

  
"Yes, Ben, you live here..."

  
"So do you, Rey."

  
_Oh._ Rey still didn't think of it as her place. She was staying with Ben. But, she would leave one day and it would still be his place.

  
"Right, I know. I- I didn't mean anything by it. Well, if you kept our place cleaner, you wouldn't lose your things."

  
Here she was lecturing a 27 year old giant. For a moment, she swears he was smirking at her...in the middle of their argument...how dare he!

  
"You'll have to excuse me, I'm not as perfect as you, Rey."

  
Bloody hell. He was mocking her.

  
"Oh, shove off. You are the one digging through my room like a wild raccoon"

  
At that, he only stared at her. So long that Rey was genuinely unsure if she had crossed a line.

  
"Let me get out of your way then." He finally whispered. After taking in her state of undress one more time, he headed toward the door.

  
Without thinking, she reached for him. "Ben"

  
Her hand rested gently on his forearm.  
His eyes immediately settled on her touch.

  
Oh God, was he solid.  
As if he heard that thought, his eyes flickered to meet hers.

  
The world stood still.

  
"Yes, Rey?"

  
"I- I will let you know if I see your wallet."

  
He nodded and shut the door behind him.

  
Rey immediately made her way to the shower. She would remember the look in his eyes as she made herself come.

 

  
  


 

  
One night at work it was so ridiculously slow that Rey was thrilled to see Poe, one of her favorite customers.

  
"Hello lovely." She greeted as she walked up to his table.

  
"My ray of sunshine! Please tell me Phasma is working tonight. I am hankering for her pomegranate martini."

  
"Yes, yes, I gave her the nod when you came in. She is already making you one."

  
He reached out, patting her hand. "You really are the best. Now, sit and tell me how you've been."

  
"Well, as you can see, business is slow, but weekends can get busy-"

  
"Blah, blah, blah, Rey, I need the juicy gossip, please tell me a beautiful thing like you has a man eating out of her hand."

  
Rey laughed at her very spirited friend.  
"Oh, geez, I don't know,Poe..."

  
"Oh yes you do honey, I see it in your eyes. Who is the lucky man or...woman?" He probes.

  
"Well, he's my roommate. And a friend. And I'm kind of hopeless over him, but..."

  
Poe waits patiently with wide eyes  
"But, he doesn't...reciprocate...my feelings."

  
"Bullshit," Poe blurts out.

  
"Poe...shh." Rey glances all around to see who had noticed. And they were still a ghost town, nobody even looked their way.

  
"There is no way any man in their right mind would turn down your advances."

  
"Yes, well I haven't exactly advanced..."

  
Poe slowly wipes his hand over his face.  
"He has no idea you like him."

  
"Well, it's not my fault. And besides he seems content as friends. In fact, we are even roommates."

  
Surprising Rey, he starts laughing.

  
Rey leans in to push on him a little bit. She is attempting to hurt him in some kind of way, but is of course, failing. She gives in and laughs along with him.

  
Amidst their fit of giggles, Rey hears Rose saying her name aloud. She turns to find that Ben is here. And he is staring at her.

  
Rey waves enthusiastically and Ben simply nods. He seems to be examining her and Poe intensely. She thinks maybe he is concerned for her. Rey has mentioned on several occasions the handsy, flirtatious men that frequent the First Order. But with Poe, there is no need to worry, Rey is far from his type.

  
"Oh my God, that's him."

  
Rey shoots her eyes back to Poe. "Poe please shut up! How do you even know?"

  
"Baby girl, I can't breathe with all this sexual tension in the room"

  
"You always make me laugh. I am so happy you came in tonight, even if you are delusional."

  
Poe reaches to hold her hands again.   
"You are a joy, but you better go see your man. He's jealous. "

  
Rey turns around just barely catching Ben's eyes. He had indeed been watching them, but jealous, surely not.

  
"You are imagining things. I am just a friend to him."

  
"Mhmm, now go!"

  
She gives Poe a hug and makes her way to Ben's table.

 

 

"Hey. Sorry to keep you waiting, Ben. Want me to get Phasma to make your favorite?" She beams at him.

  
He refuses to look at her. Is he still upset about their bickering match? She thought they made up.

  
"No, I won't be staying."

  
Rey frowns.

  
"Oh"

  
Still he would not meet her eyes.

  
"Just gonna place a to-go order. Hamburger and fries."

  
"No problem. Is everything okay Ben?"

  
"Um- and a chocolate shake. To- go."

  
Rey was frustrated. "Yes, you mentioned that. I'll go put in your order."

  
Rey made eye contact with Poe who gave her a sad frown.   
She just shrugged.

  
Turning back to Ben's table, Phasma had made her way over to say hey. He had given her a smile, and dammit, if that didn't make her stomach knot.   
Rey waited by the kitchen for his order to be ready not wanting to intrude on whatever they might be talking about so animatedly.

  
*ding ding*

  
Grabbing the plastic bag by its handles she ventured toward his booth.

  
"Here." She tossed his bag on his table.

  
He looked up at her, slightly shocked.

  
"Thanks, Rey, um-" He started digging for his wallet, she presumed.

  
"Phasma can check you out. I'm busy."

  
She saw his eyes glance around the otherwise empty restaurant.   
But before he could respond, she headed toward the back.

  
She did glance over her shoulder, just once, to find his eyes still on her.

 

  
  


 

  
Thankfully, things did smooth out over the next week.

  
Whatever tension Poe had sensed between them that night had fizzled.

  
There was a happy routine between the two of them.

  
But this particular evening Rey had plans to go out. And for her, this was rare. Poe had invited her out with his boyfriend Hux for a night of dancing. However out of character that may be for Rey, she agreed. She had to step away from her time pining over her roommate. It was getting pathetic.

  
She stepped into the kitchen to have a glass of wine to ease her nerves.   
With her pinot grigo in hand, she had a few final touches to tend to in front of her mirror.

  
She spun around and found Ben was in the kitchen as well.

  
Rey jumped a little bit out of her skin causing her wine to slosh onto the floor.

  
Ben hurriedly grabbed the towel hanging on the oven and bent down below her to wipe it up.  
He looked up to her and stood slowly.

  
"You look nice."

  
Rey actually had to glance down like she already forgot what she was wearing. She had picked out a simple black dress with thin straps and a back that dipped dangerously low.

"This old thing" She teased as Ben stood looming over her. 

Maybe it was the wine, but it felt like a hundred degrees in their kitchen.

"That's my favorite color." He stated.

She dipped her eyes to her outfit once again to avoid his intense stare.

"Yes, Ben, I know. You like black." Rey rolled her eyes.

He just hummed. 

"I just am not quite sure what to do with my hair." She motioned to her hair set in her usual three buns.

"Down-"

"Maybe I could call -"

  
They both spoke at the same time. Rey wasn't expecting an actual response.

  
"Down? Okay." She nodded and gave a smile of gratitude.

  
Ben seemed to be blushing. That was a first.

  
"What has you all dressed up?" Ben was probably going for casual but his voice was a little too tight for that.

"Poe invited me out dancing." It was Rey's turn to blush because it sounded ridiculous even to her. She tried to just stare at the floor.

"Poe? Do I know a Poe?" 

Rey glanced up at Ben's questioning eyes. God, he was so beautiful. Whenever he got in her space like this, it was hard to form a coherent thought. 

"Um, yes- well, no- I guess you don't really know him"

Ben simply raised his eyebrows.

"He is a customer of mine. One of my favorites, actually and he knew I needed a night out of the house."

Ben's eyebrows narrowed.  
"Needed to get out of the house? Why, do you live with an asshole?"

He was being funny. Obviously but he looked so serious.

"Geez. No, Ben."

Why was he standing so damn close, still towering over her?

"He wanted to take me out, so I could have...you know, fun."

Ben licked his lips, and Rey couldn't help but follow the movement.

"Fun," He repeated, "I see."

They were both glued to floor apparently. Neither one of them had made any sort of movement yet. Ben really was acting strange, it was making Rey squirm. Maybe that's what he was going for.

  
He reached out to touch her shoulder. Rey sucked in a breath. No, he was adjusting her fallen strap for her. She just stood there watching as he put the fabric back in place letting his fingertips graze over her skin.

  
*Ring Ring*

 

Rey startled and reached for her phone.

  
"Hey Poe" She replied to her friend

Ben's hand fell slowly back to his side.

"Yes, yes, I'm ready, I'll be right out."

"Oh goodness, " she said to Ben, now.

He watched as she quickly removed her hair ties. Letting all her long, chestnut waves flow, covering her shoulders where Ben was just touching.

"This look okay?" 

"Mhmm. It looks _nice_."

She gave a satisfied nod and slipped her jacket on at the front door.

"Have fun on your date." Ben called out to her.

She turned around, "Oh its not a-"

But Ben didn't hear her. He had shut his bedroom door.

 

 

 

  
Rey made it back home around 2:00 that night. She tip-toed so she wouldn't wake Ben with her heels. She found him asleep on the couch, which he barely fit on all sprawled out like that.

  
All night, as the music played and people danced around her, all she could think was I wish Ben was here. He would have made it fun. Rey had went out in search of fun but realized her fun was at home. She was hopeless.

  
Grabbing their throw blanket, she draped it over Ben. She bent down and kissed his forehead before even registering what she was doing. Panic flooded through her as Ben's eyes cracked open.

  
A sleepy smile spread across his face.

  
"Rey"

  
Her heart fluttered.

  
She wanted to rub her hands through his hair and climb in next to him. But that's not the kind of thing that friends did. So, instead she tip-toed to her room.   
  


 

 

  
**Ben's POV**

 

  
Ben hated his birthday. No. Hate wasn't even a strong enough word. He despised, loathed, agonized over his birthday. Throughout his childhood, while all the kids in his neighborhood celebrated their birthdays at the pool, the skating rink, the zoo, or any other appropriate venue for a ten year old; Ben, instead, got dinner parties. Elaborate, elegant parties full of all his mother's friends and his fathers colleagues. It's not like it truly mattered since Ben never had any real friends that would have come to a pool party for him. But, still, Ben's birthdays never felt special because they weren't really about Ben; therefore, he hates them.

  
But, do you think persistent Rey would care about that? No. She sure doesn't.

 

  
"It has to be epic!" Rose had been asked to help with the party planning and obviously had big visions.

"Rose, it's going to be at our place, so not too many people." 

Ben glanced at Rey giving her a gracious nod and smile.

"But, it will still be awesome." She added, winking at Ben.

He groaned aloud. 

Both girls giggled as if they enjoyed his misery.

"Please be a good sport Ben. We want to give you a special night."

Rey put on her pleading eyes knowing very well Ben could never say no to her. He was hopeless.

"I already said okay. Just don't get too crazy with it."

"We won't, promise."

But both of them started giggling again, which made him not believe anything she just said. 

 

 

  
Ben was in his room "getting ready" for the his party.

Really, he was drinking a six pack trying to convince himself that it wouldn't be that bad. He was failing.

He was forcefully locked in his room by Rey, a whole three hours ago.

Her little hands pushing on his chest, was comical. He wanted to scoop her up and pin her to his bed. Then he could really have what he wanted for his birthday...  
Rey.

Every fucking bit of her.

But, alas, here he was locked in his room, half way tipsy, listening to all the noises coming from his house.

Several loud bangs, furniture scraping against the floor, balloons popping, and lots of shushing if someone was giving directions to loudly.  
It wasn't a surprise party, per say, but Rey insisted he didn't see it until it was perfect.  
And so that was that.

 

  
Finally, after what felt like an eternity, there was a knock on his door.

  
"Ben, it's Rey, I need to come in but you can't come out just yet."

He gave a large sigh and opened the door for her.

She slipped in so quick, under his arm and slammed the door closed behind her.

"Shit, Rey! Is it that serious?"

She just rubbed her hands together, smiling in response. 

" Are you ready, Ben?" 

She looked like a child on fucking Christmas.

"Can't I just stay in here all night?" He groaned

Her sweet smile turned to an angry scowl very, very quickly...

"Alright, I'm ready" He seceded raising his hands.

Her excitement returned as she opened the door and led him down the hall to the living room.

 

Ben stopped and all thirty of his guests yelled "Happy Birthday!"  
He just stood there. He was in shock.

  
Rey had completely transformed their home. 

Everything was black and silver, with low lighting that made it feel so relaxed. 

She had brought in a pool table...Ben loved pool.

A large bar area was set up, and he saw Phasma behind it making drinks, she was the best bartender. 

There was enough food for a year. All his favorites from the First Order. 

He noticed a stack of presents and didn't think that many people liked him.

Then, in the middle of the room was a giant dance floor, complete with a disco ball and all. 

 

Everyone had already gone back to enjoying the party...with great music, he noted...except Rey. She was watching him take it all in. He knew she wanted a reaction, wanted to know if she had made it special for him.

Ben turned and leaned in toward her.

He noticed her eyes go wide for just a moment.

He spoke over the music, into her ear, "This is great, Rey."

Her answering smile was enough to wipe away everything else in this room. 

She stood on her tippy toes, tugging his arm down.

 

"I'm glad you like it, birthday boy."

She sounded so fucking seductive. He grew half-hard right there on the spot. 

"So what's first?"

"Can I introduce you to a few people?" Rey looked hopeful.

"Lead the way."

 

 

Poe and Hux were, of course, already on the dance floor, as Rey danced her way toward them and Ben followed behind.

  
"Ben, this is Poe." Rey introduced as Ben stuck out his hand.

"Happy Birthday, I've heard so much about you."

Rey glared at Poe, as Ben shot her a confused glance. 

"Uh- yeah you and Rey are dat-" Ben's reply was drowned out over Poe's naturally loud voice.

"This is my boyfriend, Hux." 

Ben nodded to him, as realization dawned on him. He turned to Rey mouthing boyfriend.

And she gave a simple nod and smile in return.

"You like your party?" Poe shouted out, "Rey has been obsessing about you- I mean, it, for weeks. Rey is the best."

"Ye- Yeah she is, " Ben cleared his throat, " And the party is pretty awesome, actually. Excuse us while we grab a drink."

This time it was Ben in the lead, pulling Rey behind him.

 

 

 

They exchanged pleasantries with Phasma who made them both their favorite cocktails. Rey floated her way to Finn and Rose for a bit then over to her friend Paige from work. She had somehow been pushed to show off her moves with Poe. She was quite lost in the music and the crowd when she scanned the room to find Ben and have him join in.

  
Her stomach dropped when she found him.

  
He was still sitting by the bar with Phasma. This shouldn't be a big deal, it was his birthday and if he wanted to drink and talk to her all night, he damn well could. It very well could be harmless. But, no amount of self-assurance could fight the twinge of jealously she felt.

  
Ben spun his chair around from the bar with a smile plastered to his face. He even looked like he was laughing with her. Fuck, Rey was pathetic.

Ben's eyes shifted and found Rey's in the crowd. But, Rey needed some fresh air, and fast, she felt faint.

  
One of the perks of being little, is you can squeeze through just about anywhere. So within a matter of seconds she hap slipped through the crowd and onto the back porch.  
It was a beautiful night out, and you could see the stars for miles. She gazed up at them wishing she could be stronger than she was. Trying to put in to perspective how small she was in this world. But that only made her think about how big she wanted to be in Ben's world.

 

  
"There you are." Came a low voice from behind her.

She didn't need to look to know it was Ben.

He came to stand beside her. "You okay?"

"Yes, just needed some fresh air. A lot of body heat in there."

He nodded in agreement.

"This really is a great party, Rey. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm having fun." 

She could see from her peripheral that he was looking at her. She just couldn't bring herself to turn that way.

"Mhmm, I could tell." It came out colder than she had intended.

"What?" 

She continued looking at the sky, slightly embarrassed now.

"Oh, nothing, nothing. I'm glad you and Phasma get along so well."

She sees him considering what she just said.

"Yes, she's nice and makes killer drinks."

Rey hums.

"And you two are good friends right? You seem to get along at work."

Rey nods.

"Yes, Ben but I'm not getting her number for you. If you are interested, you have to do it yourself."

 

Ben turned to fully face her now and she looked up at him, her irritation seeping slightly through.

"Interested?" 

His eyes are blown wide now with what appears to be a hundred different emotions running through them.

Rey says nothing.

Rey startles as Ben reaches out to grab her by the hips. When he pulls her close, into his body, she forgets how to breathe.

He bends down and kisses her. 

 

It is just a slow press. His lips are deliciously full, and so she lingers there, pressed up against him. She was right, he is so solid. Yet, fells warm, like home.

  
She goes to pull away and gauge his reaction. But he doesn't seem to want that.

He pulls her back, crashing into her this time. 

She feels the wonderful give and take rhythm they have already. 

His hand pressed firmly against her lower back, as they venture lower. She can't stop herself from dragging her fingers through his hair. He moans in approval. She feels herself being directed somewhere and that's when her back hits a wall. 

That's when their movements grow sloppy. She is clinging to his large body wherever she can find purchase. His kisses have trailed down her neck where she feels him nibbling her skin and smoothing it with his tongue. All she can do is gasp for breath. 

"Ben" 

"Fuck, Rey you are it, I am only interested in you" He breathes out in between licks

"Ben," she can barely breathe let alone talk, "the party..."

It took her every ounce of power to come back to reality. And if he doesn't relent, she may be lost forever.

"Ben, it's your birthday."

He growls at that.

He finally recognizes that she's pushing against him. She needs to catch her breath. Surely, someone will notice their absence soon, they need to calm down.

But instead, he bends down to kiss her again, and she realizes it's too late to calm down. She wants more.

Ben lifts her off the ground, and her legs immediately wrap around him. With her back against the wall, they are grinding into each other. The friction feels so good, so needed. But she needs more. 

The fire in his eyes tells Rey that he is on the same page. Rey glides her hand gently down his taut chest, trailing until she reaches his cock. It's...solid. Huge. Hard as fuck. 

His breathing is erratic and his eyes flicker between watching her hand stroke him through his trousers and watching her reaction in her dark eyes. 

"You don't know how many times I fantasized about this." She whispers, rubbing him roughly now, eliciting groans from him.

 

*Ahemmmm*

 

Rey and Ben both freeze as someone clears their throat behind them.

  
Rey keeps her head tucked into Ben's chest and Ben makes no move to turn around. They were most definitely caught, no denying it. God knows what they overheard.

 

"Rose would like to sing "Happy Birthday" now. I was sent to find the birthday boy."

Rey recognizes it as Finn's voice. Shit.

"I didn't mean to interrupt. But we all are here at YOUR party."

"Mhmm" Ben responds loudly, coming across annoyed...he probably is.

"We will be right in" Rey mumbles refusing to look up.

They here him go back inside.

 

 

  
Ben knew he hated his birthday parties growing up.   
But this one was possibly the worst ever.

  
Rey had planned an amazing party, but after that kiss, he wanted to kick every motherfucker out, and take her on every surface in their house.

But with such a raging party, nobody wanted to leave.

So Ben waited patiently, well, he waited anyway.

After turning beat red at his happy birthday song, and blowing out his candles...wishing that these people would disappear and it would be just him and Rey....

He was forced to open his presents. He tried to refuse, but Rose insisted while Rey stood idly by with a damn smirk on her face. Oh he'd make her pay for that later.

"Just a couple, Ben, " she had cooed, like he could tell her no.

"Not everybody is watching, we just want to see what you got!" Rose added on to the begging.

He relented tearing through all the shiny black wrapping paper that people had clearly bought just for this occasion. 

Somehow he ended up opening all of them.

All thirty-three....thirty fucking three people who liked him enough to spend money on him.

  
He was sure he was a disappointing birthday boy, barely reacting at any of this gifts. He just gave a quick nod & thank you, into the air, for whoever the gift may be from. He occasionally heard a "you're welcome" or "Happy Birthday Ben" or "I knew you'd like it".

  
Apparently, Ben seemed like a guy who drank a lot because he now had fourteen bottles of liquor, and three cases of beer to go through. Fuck. He supposed it wasn't the worst gift.

  
He didn't realize he was opening Rey's present until he saw the contents. It was a rather large package and he kind of got excited, but then...

  
"A laundry hamper?" He looked directly at her with narrowed eyes

She put her hand over her mouth to hold in her laugh.

"It has three compartments, for all your clothes."

They sat there silently, in a heated staring competition, while everyone watching was looking slightly uncomfortable.

 

_You cannot just pick her up and walk her to your room, Ben. There is a room full of people....Fuck social protocol._

  
He went to stand up but was haulted.

  
"There's a card, Ben." She just blinked slowly at him with that damn smirk still on her beautiful face.

He opened it to find a pair of movie tickets. They were for the new superhero movie that he'd been dying to see. But he didn't think she was interested, were the tickets for them?

  
"It's a date," She said lightheartedly. Nobody around seemed to baulk at her comment, but Ben's heart was doing somersaults in his chest. 

He gave a smile and nod. "Thank you."

And as he went on opening presents, his eyes couldn't stay away from his perfect Rey.

  
  


 

 

  
As luck would have it, people actually started to leave his damn house.

He was seeing Rose and Finn out, when he realized Rey was nowhere around. In fact, she'd been gone for a while. He was praying to the gods that she hadn't fallen asleep.

Her door was slightly ajar, so he peeked in, but she was not there.

 

He opened his door and nearly had a stroke.

There she was. Lying on his bed. In ....black, lacy, barely there lingerie.

He wanted to say something sexy, something romantic, but just stood there gaping. Wiping his thumb along his lip, he leaned on the doorway.

"Happy Birthday to me"....that was the best he could come up with.

It caused Rey to chuckle.

  
But the room grew serious when she raised her index finger and motioned him to come closer. Such a small movement, had his knees buckling beneath him.

  
He climbed over her, pining her to his black, satin sheets

  
"Rey" He breathed out

  
She surged up, kissing him fiercely. His body fell on top of hers, surely crushing her with all his weight. She moaned loudly though, seeming to like it. Rey clung to him and licked into his mouth. It was so sensual, so precise, he just drowned as she tongue-fucked his mouth, and he fucking loved it. He could feel his cock straining against his pants.

  
With all the strength he had, he pulled back from her just a little. He had to see her, lying beneath him.

His eyes were as black as the night, matching Rey's. He took her in, noticing her perky nipples through her sinful outfit. He took them each between his teeth, causing her to squeal. It melted into a moan when he sucked on them for relief.

  
Ben needed to see her breasts, the ones he'd fantasized about for years. He trailed his fingers up her arm, watching as he they left goosebumps in their trail. He pulled at her straps slowly. He would do everything slowly, he wanted this to last forever.

  
Rey grabbed his hand, stopping him.

  
"We will get there, Ben. But I had one more present for you."

  
He just sat there as she pulled herself off the bed. He probably looked dumb, with his mouth hanging open, waiting to see what his Rey could possible want to give him right now.

  
Then she dropped to her knees in front of him.

  
"Fuck" His head and cock were both throbbing as they realized what was about to happen.

She slowly removed his belt and pants, finally releasing him.

Her mouth opened in shock. "Ben, my god"

Yeah, he felt like a fucking god.

The vision of her wide, hazel eyes staring up at him would be seared into his brain forever.

And then her wet tongue licked his base, all the way from bottom to top. He almost blacked out.

She wasted no time teasing him. Rey, sweet Rey, with her little mouth, took him all the way down her throat. Holy fuck.  
His eyes were closed, as much as he wanted to watch...he really did...if he opened his eyes, he was going to shoot cum down her throat. 

So he gripped the edge of the bed and basked in the feeling of her wet, hot mouth sucking him off. 

"Rey" he sounded completely undone, "don't fucking stop, I'm going to come."

"In my mouth, birthday boy," She replied and went back at it twice as hard.

For the next minute, Ben was making incoherent noises. He probably sounded like a dying animal to anyone listening, but he didn't care.  
This was the best thing to ever happen to him.

  
Rey grabbed ahold of his balls and started rubbing them as she bobbed, unyielding on his cock.

  
He literally busted into her mouth.

  
She gave a noise of surprise and Ben grimaced. He could have given her better warning, but fuck he could barely think. She swallowed it all down and came off his dick with a pop.

  
He immediately grabbed her off the floor and put her back where she belonged...pinned beneath him on the bed.

"Now for your turn."

Her smile was radiant. She laid there biting her lip as he peeled off what little she was wearing. He trailed kisses down her neck, down her stomach, and one on each of her hip bones. Ben pulled her legs apart to reveal the prettiest pussy he had ever seen.

He looked up to find her blushing.

"Fuck, Rey, you really are perfect" He nibbled at her thighs, feeling her body jump.

He rubbed his fingers gently over her lips and clit.

"And so fucking wet" He groaned.

"For you, Ben." 

She was so sexy, so seductive.

With that, he dove in. Licking her slowly up and down, swirling his tongue slowly, he knew it was torture. He had to hold her legs tightly to keep her still.  
He focused on her clit, sucking it and kissing it, devouring it like it was his life line. Her legs were shaking...

"Wait, Ben."

It was really fucking hard, but he pulled back just an inch and looked up at her.

"I- I - you are so good, but I just need-" She was as big of a mess as he was.

"What do you need, Rey...anything." He kissed gently around her lips again.

"Ah- Ah- I need your cock in me so bad."

Ben was already hard again from licking her glorious heat, but that comment had his dick throbbing. He bucked against the bed. 

"Fuck, Rey, it's yours, always."

He reached for a condom in his bedside drawer, but she whispered there was no need. She was on the pill and clean, and of course he was clean. 

He entered her in one push while she was dripping around him.

He grunted when he bottomed out, his head falling in her neck.

"Huuhhh, Ben, please fuck me."

He began pumping into her because one more moment of waiting inside her, he would have found an early release. 

Rey wrapped her legs around his torso and he kept steady strokes for as long as he could. It didn't even feel like a minute had passed before he was on the edge of busting. 

 

"Ben, yes, I'm going to come." Rey cried out and seconds later she was fluttering around him. Her whimpering as she came, pushed Ben over the edge. 

He came into her. "Rey, god, I love you."

He hadn't meant to say that. Well, of course, it was true. Ben was madly in love with Rey. But he knew that it wasn't something to be said while fucking. 

She stared up at him, her post-orgasm look fading into shock.

She surprised him when she started laughing.

"Oh, Ben, you are hopeless." Her fingers ran through his hair, tugging at it.

Her smile was genuine and her tone teasing.

"So do I need to move out now?" Rey asked 

Ben knew she was probably still kidding, but he didn't like the joke.

"What? No! If anything you should move in to my room." Ben scolded himself internally. He really needed to think before he speaks.

"Okay, " Rey beamed.

"Really?" 

"Yes, Ben." Rey rolled over on the bed so she was straddling him, "Because I like your bed better..."

Ben gave a small smile

"And because I love you." 

His smile spread fully across his face now, his cheeks were flamed, and he looked almost giddy.

 

"Best. Birthday. Ever."


End file.
